Remnants Huntsmen
by GoldenGriffion90
Summary: Living is precious. But that one guy didn't think so, that's why I'm here. Waking up in the middle of a battlefield with Grimm and innocent people, was my problem. I was between them, and the Grimm are charging at me.


Living was precious.

But that one guy didn't really think so, now did he? Hence waking up here because that one guy...

Now I ended up here on remnant.

with a huge heavy engraved hammer and with massive amounts of clawed scars that are bleeding. In a huge circle with GRIMM.

Waking up in hell was something I didn't really believe. I think we all die and just poof. We're gone.

But this... I don't understand.

Me? Here? Did I smoke anything today.

I'm pretty sure I wasn't this tall, strong mutherfoker with a huge yet versatile hammer, with distinctively loud thoughts of saving the (_faunus_?)

I... Faunus where- oh behind me...

are you kidding me?! I have to definitely fight back I'm no douche to let people die. Even if they have fluffy ears or tails.

What am I doing here? I shouldn't even be fighting to the death with gri-

Holy motheroflove! Wait don't charge-

Being cut off by this greater evolved beowolf was the most fretting and horrible ways to start this new world of mine. Which is so much better when I smoothly, just instinctively whipped my neck back and just forcefully headbutted the crap out of the animal and...

**_CRACK_**

My forehead seems pretty fine but my muscles acheeee. Everywhere aches but currently, I was thinking 'why did I do that?'

Until after twenty minutes of fending off the monsters, the faunus, huddled with normal looking humans he can look at again like in his world, seemed shocked and were most concerned with me.

Ah, yes. me.

Why you may ask?

Because I can barely stand. I'm on one knee and literally throwing hands on these animals. Kicking them back yards away into the air and the dirt was shocking for me.

My hammer was discarded (_luck to that one dead Grimm_) and I threw my semblance at the civilians, which surprises me.

My semblance is a shield of sorts. A convenient shield that can block but keep people inside. Thinking back I have to have contact at least for 5 seconds for those shield's to activate on people.

The people, inside, can shoot through it as long as I allow it with of course having a window of almost twenty five minutes of being up until I'm drained out.

...

_Running away the group scurried ahead to get away from the destroyed mines that were made dangerously for dust. A man that towered over the rest held two faunus in his arms, the little red haired boy who was, unfortunately branded SCP on his left eye blinding him, that was too thin and an elder woman that was too frail for walking._

_The Huntsman was behind the group, separating the Grimm from them but the Grimm could feel the panicking so they followed, catching up way too quickly. The man gave the faunus to the others fast, facing the Grimm and halting his actions brought out a bronze mechanical hammer out and waited._

_The Grimm coming closer panicked the others, although close to their guardian they were scared but the one eyed boy looked at the man's back. A floral design of one orange eye on his coat and how the arms of his savior had black sleeves, and some sort of chain belt on his waist. Blinking his one blue eye he was gone and the Grimm were fading away._

_After the attack they continued but they ran into a dead end, where more were coming, so he decided to fight until the other huntsmen came. Which shouldn't be too long because he would protect them._

_but he still feared._

...

I _remembered_.

I forgot that I was with a partner before the sacrifical standing right now. He was a last minute decision to go alone on the mission or get a partner...

What was his name...

Ehhhh...

I told him to ge_t help_?

Looking up, the only thing that was standing wasn't him, the deeply wounded alpha, _the animal was injured for trying to get past him to the scared people_, charged at him and just as he was going to get kill-

**_SHHIIINGGG_**

The alpha fell slowly infront of him when half of its torse was sliced away. Dusting away he knows someone was there.

The bleeding and pain he was partially holding back while fighting came back and he couldn't bare it. He never even felt the two huge gashes of claw marks on his face. The first one started on my jaw to my opposite of my eyebrow to the other gash that was heavily bleeding under my left eye to my jaw as well. But I kept hearing yelling or were they whispering?

_Heiml-_

_he-_

_Open yo-_

They were safe. (_he hopes_)

The final thing he saw was falling over and landing on person that smelled like alcohol and a blurred vision of an iconic bloodredcape. He knows that **red** cape only belongs to only two people.


End file.
